Fleeting love
by Lovable143
Summary: Naruto is on a mission to remember a certain pale man, who wooed him so, in a hot one night stand. Continue of One Night Stand. Later on, there will be sex. A lot of it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you all, I decided to make it a full on sappy love story. Yes I know, how terrible of me. -.- I love you all still, either way. Aha, Uh I would just like to say, that I in no way own any of the characters from Naruto, I just play with them in ways that you sicko's enjoy. Who is really the one with issues here? O.o Yeah, it's still me. Anyways enjoy the new series, and I should be updating my other story soon, I just have to upload them, and I'm a lazy bastard. :p**

* * *

Visions of last night blurred its way into my dreams. Flickering in my subconscious; music, a killer bass, and strong pale arms encasing me in an intense embrace. I'm moving around like a slut, guys are feeling all up in me, and every girl is jealous. Guys are feeling all up in me, and every girl is jealous. Suddenly I wake up in a hot and sweaty panic. My hand is in a mess of goop, it feels as if it's late noon. I instantly realize where I am and back up to the nearest wall. I had fallen asleep in another alley, after going to a club. '_I've got to stop being so irresponsible._' I thought to myself as I tried to stand.

Rising up wasn't the easiest of tasks, my ass and legs were aching. It was like someone either raped me with a broom, or I fell off of a 2 story building and landed on my ass. I shook my head trying to get both images out of my head, I limped my way out of the alley and noticed I was near my apartment already, _'lucky me.'_ I thought with a grin, as I made my way to the lobby door. I entered the lobby in the way a hobo would, I imagine I must of looked horrible, by the way the lady was staring at me from behind her desk. She had long black hair down to her hips, black eyes, and soft pale skin, for some reason she reminded me of something. Quickly thinking nothing of it I made my way to the elevator and pressed the button that would bring forth the cart. _'What is wrong with me?_' I thought as I face palmed myself.

The elevator was there in what felt like forever, by the time it was there, whatever was on my hand, had dried by now. I climbed into it to meet more questioning gazes; I had assumed that they were going to be leaving due to them being on the lobby. My assumption was correct, of course after they all got their glorious stares out of their systems. And me being the sly bitch that I-am, gave them all, a weird face just as the door closed, like I was mentally insane. I died of laughter on my way up as I thought of their reactions, '_god I can be horrible at times._' I thought to myself, which I didn't disagree with, certainly.

My floor came up, 5, and I was terribly excited to get all of the disgusting dirt, and liquid off of myself. I even speed walked to my door, I was happy to find that I kept a hold of my key this time. It was on a necklace of mine, by my blue crystal that one of my friends had given me. The door opened, and I stepped into what seemed to be a clean house. This blew me away. '_When did I clean my home?_' I don't remember this ever happening, but I'm not one to complain. I instantly remembered why I had run home in the first place, I needed a bath! A bath with lots of bubbles! I danced my way into the bathroom singing like an idiot. I ran the water, put a ton of bubbles in my water, and began to strip. I had reached under the cabinets and pulled out my candles. They smelled like cotton candy, and cherry blossoms. I even think I made a cliché anime face while I did it. I imagine it was the cat face that everyone makes, with a colon, and the number 3. I do it all the time. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and set on the counter, just in case I got a phone call. I eased my way towards my radio and turned on my music, to "station 96.3".

Collectedly I dabbed my toe in the water, it was definitely warm enough. So I put my full birthday suit in the bath next. My body had goose bumps from how amazing the bath felt. All my songs were playing on the radio; nothing could be better than what was happening to me right now. Yet something in the back of my mind had continued to bother me. _'How did I end up in an alley this time?_' I questioned myself. Suddenly like before I had awoken, images of last night had popped into my head, a guy with upside down triangle tattoos on his face, grinning. I could only remember half of his face though. Another face was there as well though, pale skin, jet black hair. Just before I could remember him though, my phone went off. "Gangnam Style" rang throughout my bathroom, as I reached over to get my phone; I noticed the name and a smile lit my face.

"Hello?" I said with a smile still on my face, this guy knows I'm smiling, by the way he responds.

"Why, hello there. Is this Naruto?" He sounds quite happy, if you ask me.

"Yes, you are speaking to him. How may I help you, Jiraya?" I'm twirling my wet hair at this point.

"I've got you a gig today, at 6. Think you can be ready in time?" I can hear the nervousness in his voice.

"Sure, I can!" I'm smiling crazy at this point. He knows I love to sing. "What time should I be there to help set up? As well as what songs will I be performing tonight?"

"Oh sweet pea," 'How old are you again, Jiraya' I thought to myself as I heard him chuckling. "You won't be helping with setting up, although rehearsal is at 3:00, and you will be doing: Heart stopper, Drop it, Silence, Encore, and Around the world. Sound good?"

He knows I can't really argue even if I didn't like it. Which of course I loved it! I couldn't ask for a better opportunity. "Sounds amazing, I will see you at 3:00 o'clock!"

"Alright, see you then." We hung up, and by this time, all I had to do was finish washing my hair. This didn't take long, and I was out and in the nude by the time I had to start getting ready. I made my way to my bedroom, and saw myself in the mirror. I looked one million times better, than what I looked like before. My hair had mud in it. Mud! For Pete's sake that was disgusting. I went to my closet and looked at what I ought to wear to rehearsal. I pulled out my "Hello Kitty" shirt, with pink polka dots on it. The basic color of it was black. It was a shirt that hung off one shoulder so I wore a white tank top underneath it. I wore some pink skinny jeans, and as well I wore some black and with high top converse. I put on my classic blonde extensions, which brought my hair down to my bum. I put in some pink and black ones that went with the outfit well. Then I put my hair in two high pony tails, and with a "Hello Kitty" hair clip. And to finish the master piece I put on the accessories: Some pink and black bangles on my wrists, eye liner, and pink eye shadow, black finger-less gloves, and sunglasses with pink frames, pink lipstick, and my necklace with a pink crystal, as well as my lovely red contacts.

I got in my limo that was outside waiting for me, inside was as normal, food. I chowed down on a sandwich and chips, with some Pepsi on the side. When I was done eating I was at my performance spot. I exited the limo, and upon entering the back stage, I screamed, "Nanu, has arrived!"


	2. Chapter 2

I got the usual looks of admiration and adornment, and the occasional snarl or two. I strutted my way to a pile of speakers, on the prowl for my manager. There wasn't a gray hair in sight, although I did manage to bump into my back up singer.

"Karin! How's it going?" I said while looking around her for Jiraya.

"Pretty well," she replied turning around possibly thinking that there was something going on behind her, I assume. "Is there something that you're looking for in particular?" She asked looking back at me. At this point in time I had given up looking for Jiraya and gave my undivided attention to Karin.

"Well I was looking for Jiraya; we're supposed to be rehearsing in a bit, correct?" I was giving her a hard look; my face was in a frown, I was starting to get irritated. '_If he made me get ready just for him not to show up, I'm going to be so pissed._' Then suddenly there was a loud shriek, an angry voice, and then a loud thud. I ran to the seen to scope the situation, and low and behold at what I find. There's an angry backstage manager shaking with fury, and a bleeding Jiraya on the floor.

"Was he peeping, again?" I stress the again part in an irritated manner, '_he does this every time, I swear._' I manage to land a kick in on him, without anyone noticing. "Dammit Jiraya," I hold my hand out for him to take it, so we can get this rehearsal done and over with. He gets up and dusts himself off, like he had just fallen, and no one had noticed. I let my sunglasses down far enough so he could see my daggers that I was glaring at him.

"What?" He asked, as if he didn't already know. "I was just researching for more ideas on your fashion." A raging flame inside of me flared to its peak, and my hand went across his face; he spun a couple of times and plundered on the floor. I stepped over him to go get some water. "Wait!" He was screaming thinking I was going to stop, hah not likely. I picked up my pace and strutted quicker, out of sight, out of mind.

I turned the corner and bumped into a man with an "Umph," "Oh, excuse me!" I managed to squeal out as I sped out of the situation, as I was speeding away I turned around and saw a raven-haired, duck butt going around the corner. Suddenly my mind became foggy and suddenly my mind was flooded with sweat, music, and lust. I put my hand on my temple; it hurt my head too much to think about it so I quickly shook my mind of annoying thoughts.

Ah, finally the water was there, and here I find my bass guitar Suigetsu. "Hiya Nanu!" He gave a big grin, oh that Suigetsu. "How are you? I know it hasn't really been that long, but I feel like it's been forever since we last spoke." I'm just about to open my mouth to speak when I hear Karin come up from behind me screaming all kinds of slanders, and insults at Suigetsu.

"You obnoxious twat! Haven't I told you time, and time again to stay out of my panty drawer?" She's coming up holding a pair of bloomers, and I bust out in laughter. "This is all I have to wear. You annoying asshole! I swear if we weren't in a band together I would have murdered you a long time ago."

"Why would I want to touch your icky panties, lord knows how often you get laid, I would want your nasty diseases on my hands for why?" Karin goes tomato red, "You have nothing better to do than annoy me don't you? Well, at least I get laid, you virgin!" '_Ouch, low blow._' I think to myself, and now he's red.

"Honestly, you guys haven't changed at all since high school, have you?" A new face joins the group dilemma. Speaking of which his face reminds me of… And then my stomach turns, I run to the bathroom ready to vomit. I can't quite put my finger on it, but that man definitely has something to do with my visions and headaches, no doubt about it. I empty my lunch into the toilet, and look into the mirror. My shades come off of my face, and I look at my makeup face. My slit red eyes are a deep, ominous sensation. They captivate even me. It's hard to believe that under all of this beauty is what I call, me.

"Yes it is hard to believe that you could look this good."

'Oh god, not you again!"

"Oh Naruto, you know I look amazing."

"I don't even know why I created you in the first place."

"That's because you need me. I am you; I am the strength you reach to when you can't run anywhere else. I am your true self."

"Of course you are." In the mirror, there I am. Only it's not me. It's Nanu; he's everything I'm not, and a whole lot more. I hate to admit it, but everything he is saying is true.

"Nanu are you okay?" Karin comes into the restroom looking worried, "Will you still be able to perform today?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just a little nausea I've been having all day." I wipe the remaining vomit from my face as I walk out of the bathroom. As I exit, it feels like I'm leaving Naruto in the mirror, trapped as Nanu goes out and conquers the world. "Hey, Karin?"

"Yes?" She still sounds a little anxious about what happened earlier.

"That guy that was talking to us earlier," I turned to her as we walk.

"You mean Sa-" Just before she could finish, the loud intercom comes on, and I here Jiraya telling us that it's time for us to head to the stage for some practice. Karin looks as if she wants to finish her sentence but, she scurries off to go get her equipment for singing. I head towards my dressing room, so I could get mentally prepared for rehearsal.

'You're back I see, what you just couldn't get enough of me or something?'

"Ugh, I swear you are too cocky." At this point I'm ready to punch the mirror and try to do damage to his dammed face.

'Let me guess, you want to switch out so we can have yet another perfect concert?'

"It's not ideal, but it's the best that I can do at the moment." 'Hah bitch! Where you think you get your sass from?' I gloat to myself.

'My own damn self, duh.' Before I could complain to him I'm feeling myself be spiritually pushed back in the back of my head, and as if my body was being controlled by someone else completely. It was Nanu, doing his thing. I hold my breath as I yet again trust him with my life in his hands.

We strut out to the center of the stage, behind me stand Karin, Suigetsu, and Konohamaru. I stand on the platform as it lowers, preparing to launch me up; 20 feet in the air. The lights dim down to nothing, and the only thing you hear is 3 rapid heartbeats, and my calm rhythmic beating pulse. Then the lights shine brightly and I'm flung sky high, rotating forward 3 times and landing perfectly on my feet. The drums start booming, Suigetsu plays his beautiful chord and Karin and I's voices float across every note. For a rehearsal we did pretty damn amazing.

An hour later, and everything is perfect. My outfit is soaked in sweat, I have 2 hours until the show so I decide to go bathe. I walk into my dressing room, I stare in the mirror and feel myself return to usual. The nostalgia is gone and I shake my body, I'm aching all over. "Damn, Nanu why did you work me so hard?"

He's just sitting in the mirror looking at his nails, 'maybe you shouldn't have such a weak body. If you want to be the biggest star there is, you're gonna have to learn how to deal with some pain, hun.'

"There are such things as limits, you know that right?" He doesn't care at all so I just go to my bathroom and clean myself off. The shower water was amazing. My body feels silky smooth all over; I realize how long my actual hair is in the shower. I don't really even need extensions; I just don't like dying my hair for outfits. I tilt my head back, and I feel my hair cascade down the crease of my back, sticking to my lower back curling every so often, and spiraling at other times. My eyes are shut and my lips pursed. The waters touch soothes my aching body, and rinses off the soap. I sadly have to turn off the water due to me being in the shower for half an hour.

Out I step putting on my towel, and then my robe, as I rap a towel around my hair. I look in the mirror, my blues shiny and lax from the refreshing feeling. I put my arm up to my nose to gently smell the cherry blossom scent my body is producing. '_Oi Sakura, I miss you so._' I don't ponder too long on the what-ifs as I exit the bathroom back to my regular dressing room, where they have laid out my performing outfit for tonight. I ease my way over to my makeup chair and mirror; my hands gently grab the letter that notifies me that there will be people to do my hair and makeup today. I feel as though I have been dried completely so without a hesitating moment I rip my robe off, and take my towel off of my head. I rip the towel off of my body and just it hits the floor I hear someone behind me cough, and my body instantly turns red. I quickly pick up my robe whilst keeping my back towards them and tie it quickly as well. I turn around to find a slender man with his arms crossed smirking at me. His raven bangs edge out his face very well, and his head looks like a duck butt.

"You," I accidently let slip out of my mouth with a longing highlight to it.

"Me," He replies in an obvious sarcastic way. '_Too cute._' I joked inside of my head.

"Sorry! Oh I mean, what are you doing in my dressing room? Are you some kind of stalking pervert or something?" I ask accusingly, he's giving me that feeling of neglect that irritates me so.

"I was coming just to see if you were okay." He seemed to be staring intently at my face.

"Do I have something in my teeth? I could have sworn that I just brushed my teeth." I turn around and scrub my teeth with my finger.

"No, it's just. I didn't know your eyes were blue. You look oddly familiar." He's analyzing me intensely.

"Oh. That is odd. Well I'm doing just fine, and those are contacts. So you know, if you would let me change in piece." I am suggesting for him to exit the room.

"Promise I won't touch," he exclaims as he holds his hands off in a manner that suggests he is innocent. I just scowl.

"Funny, but I don't even know you that well, so I'll be seeing you around!" He is heading out, and whispers his name into my ear seductively.

"It's Sasuke, by the way." And he was gone. The door was shut, with my back to it. '_I don't know how a guy like that could make me feel sick, he is so…. Mm mm!_'

Finally I am a lone, so I choose to get completely naked and look at the outfit they left me. The usually always tend to leave me with somewhat revealing out fits. Just as planned my outfit isn't at all children appropriate. It's a blue cat suit that's see through. My nipples and place where my "vagina," is are stitched to look like pasties and a thong. Luckily I'm the tucking queen, so I can get away with it. The shoes they leave me are some black thigh high 6 inch high heels with the laces in the back. I can't just go out there like that, so I throw on a black mid drift shirt over my pasties, and I put a black and blue belt on my waist at a slanted angle. My hair flows down to the middle of my back and I look somewhat less like a slut.

I sit in my makeup chair as the artist that is painting my face enters the room and goes to work. Half an hour later and my face is amazing. They decided since my outfit was blue, that I was going to wear, blue slit contacts tonight. I had my hair down next, the bitch almost burnt me a couple of times with the curler, but I was fine. They added the usual colored and blonde extensions but there wasn't a problem with that for me. I get out of the chair, and my hair shoots down my lower back just towards the end of my butt, in spirals, trains, and curls. Blue, black, and blonde dance around in a volley of complementary patterns. The feeling I got from looking at myself instantly brought Nanu out, and I was ready to perform.

I get on my platform which is already lowered under the stage, and I'm I ready to start my concert. I'm lunched, I flip like usual, and land like usual. Above all, I performed better than what I intended.


End file.
